


When the universe is in your wrist

by SkuAg



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkuAg/pseuds/SkuAg
Summary: [For GossipChii] Sora looks at her gift for Yamato and thinks about crying, but she also thinks about heartbeats, babies and babies' heartbeats.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	When the universe is in your wrist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GossipChii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GossipChii/gifts).



> Dear GossipChii, this is the gift that I owed you!! And I'm sorry if my English is a mess.   
> To everyone else: stay inside!!!

Sora is feeling confused. Probably insecure? (definitely insecure, but she doesn’t want to admit it. She would like to be over that).

She takes the wristwatch out of the box and tries it on. Is it weird to try something that is a gift for someone else? It might, but for years she’s tried Yamato’s shirts before gifting them to him so… it’s probably the same. Or similar.

She puts the box back into the gift bag and checks how the watch looks in her. It’s a little big for her; after all, it’s a man’s watch. The watchband is made of dark leather. It’s not thin nor wide, it’s a middle size. It’s not the watchband what’s making her doubt, anyway. It’s the design.

She was first drawn to it because beneath the hands of the clock there is a design in different shades of blue, with a little bit of purple, but mostly blue. She always thinks of blue as Yamato’s color, and it’s not only for his crest, it’s also his eyes, his bass, the clothes he wears… Blue is definitely Yamato’s color… and is also Gabumon’s.

She realizes _that_ is what’s making her doubt. Does she want to gift him something that will, maybe, make him think about his lost partner?

She looks at the watch again, now through her tears. She doesn’t want to cry.

She chose the wristwatch not only for his color, also because the design made her think about the universe, the space and many things that make her think of Yamato. But it’s probably just a map, of where she doesn’t know, but it probably is and then she’d be gifting him with something that will make him think of Gabumon and nothing else and that would be just plain _mean_ on her side.

She doesn’t want that. She takes the watch and places it back into the box and back into the bag, and resumes her walk. She could keep it and buy something else for him… but then again, what would she do with such an expensive wristwatch?

She is trying to avoid thinking about Piyomon, what she would say, how she would enjoy picking up gifts with her… she doesn’t want to cry, so she thinks about something else. And she’s back thinking about Yamato.

Sora thinks of Yamato cooking for her in their tiny apartment. She hugs him from behind while he stirs the rice. Her forehead barely reaches his shoulder blades and she likes to hide her head there, while her arms go all around him and move in sync with him, back and forth, left and right, while he mixes the food.

She thinks of sleeping together and waking up early. Laying her head into his chest, in that wide area that seems to have been made for her head, as it fits perfectly. She listens to his heart beating and she feels it’s music. She wonders how it would feel to know someone else’s heartbeat as she knows Yamato. She could recognize it anywhere (although why would you need to recognize someone’s heartbeat, anyway?).

Maybe a baby? Sora imagines mothers know their baby’s heartbeats as she knows Yamato’s, and pictures a baby girl that looks like Yamato, a baby boy with her hair color and a third baby with a heart as big as his. She imagines them with their digimon, and Gabumon and Piyomon are there. She can’t picture it otherwise.

She’s not crying anymore. Her heartbeat is back to normal. She’s not worrying about a Yamato’s gift anymore. So it’s a map instead of the space? let it be. They can figure out where it is and travel there the next time they go on holidays together.

And it’s not like that’s going to be the only gift for his birthday… she’ll buy wine, probably Takeru will be able to give her a good recommendation. She’ll cook this time, although Yamato will probably help her. They will sit on the floor, drink and eat. She’ll kiss her and he’ll kiss her back. Maybe she’ll tell him about the three babies she envisions (probably not, anyway…).

Sora’s breathing is back to normal. The gift bag doesn’t weight on her hand anymore. She’s smiling. She looks up at the sky. Yes. She’ll see Yamato tonight. All is well.


End file.
